


Frost auf der Parkbank

by empatheticmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empatheticmuffins/pseuds/empatheticmuffins
Summary: Das ist Dracos Park. Harry hat hier nichts zu suchen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Frost auf der Parkbank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Frost on a Park Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879814) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Der Song "Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want" ist von The Smiths [Dracos Lieblingslied!]

**Frost auf der Parkbank**

Als schon wieder eine Teenagerin mit einem winzigen Telefon vorbeiläuft, das wieder ein blechernes, festliches Klingeln von sich gibt, legt Draco die Stirn in Falten.

„Hiya!“, brüllt sie in das Gerät und Draco fragt sich, ob die Person am anderen Ende taub ist. Möglicherweise ist sie es jetzt. „Ja, ich weiß... Ja, es ist arschkalt, oder? Ich weiß, Babe, ich bin im Park...“

Er beobachtet sie, bis sie nicht mehr als ein Fleck aus glänzendem schwarzen Haar und Pelzmantel ist. Er weiß nicht, welche Art von Tier für die Herstellung dieses Kleidungsstücks herhalten musste, aber es ist keins, das er wiedererkennt. Sie hat natürlich recht, was die Temperatur angeht – es ist in der Tat arschkalt. Es ist Dezember und alles andere wäre seltsam und irgendwie beunruhigend. Trotzdem vergräbt Draco seine kalte Nase in seinem Schal und wünscht sich, er hätte daran gedacht, heute Handschuhe mitzunehmen. Stattdessen wickelt er seine eisigen Finger um seinen dampfenden Pappbecher und betrachtet den Inhalt in der Hoffnung, dass die kochende Flüssigkeit darin so schnell wie möglich Trinktemperatur erreicht. Einen Moment lang ist er versucht, einen Kühlungszauber zu wirken, aber der Drang hält nicht lange an. Zauber verderben immer den Geschmack heißer Getränke und abgesehen davon ist dies ein Muggelpark.

Irgendwie zumindest. Draco kommt mittlerweile schon lange hierher – zwei Jahre vielleicht, oder drei? Sein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr so gut wie früher und mit siebenundzwanzig Jahren kann das nichts Gutes bedeuten – er hat diesen Ort als  _ seinen _ Park deklariert. Die gepflegten Rasenflächen, der Musikpavillon, der Kinderspielplatz mit seinen herumtollenden Knirpsen und den tratschenden, lachenden Müttern – alles seins. Die Hundespaziergänger und die Picknicker im Sommer und die Schüler, die sich manchmal aus unbekannten Gründen gegenseitig in den Ententeich schubsen – auch sie gehören alle ihm. Aber vor allem diese Bank – und zwar genau diese hier mit dem schmiedeeisernen Gestell und den bequemen Holzleisten, dem Graffiti mit der Aufschrift „Jason war hier“ und der beneidenswerten Nähe zum Kaffeestand – die gehört Draco.

Er weiß das, weil er noch nie jemand anderen hier hat sitzen sehen, abgesehen von der Taube mit dem einen Fuß, die gelegentlich auftaucht, ermutigt durch Dracos rebellisches Teilen der Krümel seiner Mittagssandwiches. Und sie darf bleiben, weil sie nicht viel Platz wegnimmt, keine Konversation erfordert und, wie Draco immer denkt, eine Art Gleichgesinnte zu sein scheint.

„Du und ich sind Außenseiter“, erklärte er der Taube, als er am ersten Tag ankam und den einbeinigen Kerl zwischen den Latten seiner Bank herumpicken sah. „Nicht sehr beliebt und nicht sehr hübsch. Ich schätze, wir sollten zusammenhalten.“ Er bot ihr ein Stück Vollkornkruste an, sie nahm es bereitwillig und, wie Draco fand, dankbar an. So viel dazu.

***

_ Good times for a change  
See, the luck I've had  
Can make a good man  
Turn bad _

***

Draco wird klar, dass er in der Vergangenheit definitiv weniger beliebt (und weniger hübsch) gewesen ist, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, sich gelegentlich selbst zu bemitleiden. Er ist der Auffassung, dass es durchaus akzeptabel ist, in seinem eigenen Kopf alles Mögliche zu fühlen, solange es nicht nach außen dringt und alles durcheinander bringt. Und das ist auch gut so, denn, ehrlich gesagt, ist er heutzutage der Meister der Selbstkontrolle. Das muss er auch sein. Das Floh-Netzwerk-Büro ist voller Idioten und wenn er auch nur zehn Prozent von dem aussprechen würde, was er tagtäglich über seine Kollegen denkt, wäre er seinen Job los, bevor er „Intra-Kamin-transitorischer-Vorfall“ sagen kann, was er nach all den Jahren der Übung sehr schnell sagen kann. Es wäre auch ärgerlich, denn er _mag_ seinen Job. Er ist interessant.

Er hat sogar seinen Frieden mit der Arbeit im Ministerium gemacht. Niemand starrt ihn mehr an und die Leute haben es schon lange aufgegeben, nach seinen Eltern zu fragen, was sie mit sich anfangen und ob sie jemals planen, nach England zurückzukehren. Auf der Arbeit redet er eigentlich mit niemandem, wenn er nicht muss und das passt ihm ganz gut. Er hat – ihm  _ gehört _ – der beste Platz im Park für sein Mittagessen und obwohl es viele der Leute überraschen würde, die denken, sie wüssten alles über ihn, hat er Freunde. Es ist nur so, dass er sie, seit er die Wahl hat, an ungewöhnlicheren Orten sucht – an Orten, wo niemand etwas über seine Vergangenheit weiß. Orte wie das gemütliche kleine Café mit der Regenbogenfahne vor der Tür und die seltsamen, glitzernden Bars, die die ganze Nacht geöffnet haben.

Er hat Freunde und die mögen ihn auch.

Und das wäre wunderbar, sogar perfekt, wenn da nicht die Sache mit Harry Potter wäre.

Harry Potter, von dem Draco nach dem Krieg gut fünf Jahre lang nichts mehr gehört hat. Harry Potter, der von Zeit zu Zeit in der Zeitung steht und dabei nervtötend zerzaust und überaus wichtig aussieht, während er irgendein Wohltätigkeitsprojekt leitet oder in Hogwarts aushilft, der Draco aber aus dem Weg geht und Draco ist damit absolut einverstanden. Und dann musste Harry Potter natürlich in die Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sport kommen, nur ein Stockwerk über Draco, und schließlich, um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, tauchte er in Dracos Park auf.

Das war vor fast zwölf Monaten und zu Dracos stiller, wütender Empörung hat Harry Potter sich vorgenommen, jeden einzelnen Tag zur Mittagszeit durch seinen Park zu spazieren (oder zu bummeln, denn der Mistkerl hat es nie wirklich eilig). Jeden Tag ist er einfach da, trödelt an Dracos Bank vorbei, ohne sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern und Draco kann sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass, wenn ihm dieser Park wirklich gehören würde, Harry Potter als allererstes ein Parkverbot bekommen würde. Gefolgt von lauten Mädchen mit lauten Telefonen.

Wenn ihn jemand fragen würde, warum er Tag für Tag hier sitzt, vor allem, wenn es im Ministeriumsgebäude eine durchaus passable Kantine gibt, würde er sagen, es liege am guten Kaffee, aber wenn er ehrlich ist, ist das gar nicht der Grund. Meistens trinkt er nicht einmal Kaffee, sondern heiße Schokolade mit Marshmallows, denn es gibt nur wenige Dinge im Leben, die beruhigender sind als ein Haufen geschmolzener Marshmallows, die in einer zuckrigen Glasur an den Lippen kleben und sich jemanden für einen Moment so sorglos wie einen Vierjährigen fühlen lassen. Nicht, dass er das jemals jemandem erzählen würde, versteht sich. Was Harry Potter, den Eindringling, betrifft, so ist er ein überzeugter Kaffeetrinker und er sitzt hier, weil er einfach nur alleine sein will, verdammt noch mal.

Aber das stimmt nicht, nicht wirklich. Draco seufzt, trinkt einen Schluck seiner heißen Schokolade und wischt sich mit der Zunge den klebrigen Schaum von der Unterlippe, wobei er sich nicht darum kümmert, wie er aussieht. Es ist niemand hier, der ihn sehen könnte außer der Kaffeedame und die scheint ihn ohnehin kaum zu bemerken. Es ist nicht so, dass er nicht versucht hätte, sich entgegen seines besser wissenden Bauchgefühls mit ihr anzufreunden – da er fast jeden Tag auf der Bank neben ihrem Stand sitzt, könnten sie genauso gut Nachbarn sein –, aber sie scheint nie in der Stimmung für ein Gespräch zu sein. Er fragt sich, ob sie mit Harry reden würde, nicht dass er jemals für einen Kaffee anhält. Insgeheim vermutet er, dass sie es tun würde, denn Harry ist ein  _ geselliger Mensch _ , was auch immer das bedeutet, und Draco... ist es nicht.

Und da ist er nun, der Eindringling des heiligen Orts, der Schandfleck in Dracos ruhiger, bescheidener Existenz, der Mann, der plötzlich überall ist. Draco wischt sich einen Schokoladenfleck von der Oberlippe und setzt sich gerade hin, stocksteif und kaum atmend, während Potter den Weg entlang schlendert, die Hände in die Taschen seines offenen Mantels gesteckt. Er trägt einen gestreiften Schal und sein Haar sieht unordentlich aus und peitscht im Wind, während er geht. Sein Gesicht ist entspannt und unbeschwert und sein Anblick lässt Draco noch stärker erschauern. Sein Herz hämmert wie wild, als Harry immer näher an seine Bank herankommt und alles, was er tun kann, ist, seinen Pappbecher fest zu umklammern (aber nicht so fest, dass er kaputt geht und seine Hose mit lauwarmer heißer Schokolade durchtränkt, wie das eine Mal) und zu warten und an seinem „Ist mir egal, wirklich egal“-Ausdruck festzuhalten, bis Harry ihn zu bemerken scheint, ihm ein höfliches kleines Nicken zuwirft und weitergeht. Das ist alles, was er tun kann, denn alles andere würde bedeuten – vielleicht sogar offen – zuzugeben, dass er still und heimlich schrecklich in Harry Potter verliebt ist.

Und verdammt, er hasst es. Er hasst es, dass er es fühlt und er hasst es, dass er hier Tag für Tag sitzt und absolut nichts dagegen unternimmt. Es scheint keine Rolle zu spielen, wie sehr er sich danach sehnt und wünscht und versucht, ein bisschen Wärme und Freude in seinem Leben zu bringen, es gelingt ihm nie so recht. Er sitzt einfach nur allein da mit seinen reizenden beschissenen Manieren und seiner verfickten perfekten Körperhaltung, müde und verkrampft und schmerzerfüllt.

Leise stöhnend lässt er sich zurück auf die Bank fallen und starrt in den strahlenden Winterhimmel.

Er weiß nicht genau, wie es passiert ist, aber nachdem er monatelang in den Gängen an ihm vorbeigelaufen ist, mit ihm gemeinsam Fahrstühle benutzt und an abteilungsübergreifenden Besprechungen teilgenommen hat und jetzt auch noch der Park, ist es passiert und Draco ahnt, dass er nie eine Chance dagegen hatte. Nach außen hin heißt es: „Guten Morgen, Potter“ und „Könnte ich mir bitte deine Feder leihen, Draco?“, aber unter der Oberfläche ist Draco hin- und hergerissen wegen dieses Mistkerls. Er ist hoffnungslos und zufälligerweise bezaubernd, sein Blick fängt Dracos in Gängen und über Konferenztische hinweg mit einer solchen Eindringlichkeit ein, dass er sich ganz nackt fühlt. Die Aura der sanften, warmen Zufriedenheit, die ihn umgibt, ist einfach berauschend. Er ist alles, was Draco nicht ist, und alles, von dem Draco nicht wusste, dass er es braucht.

Und ja, es ist lächerlich, in jemanden verliebt zu sein, der jeden Tag an deiner Bank vorbeiläuft und manchmal, vielleicht an zwei von fünf Tagen, „Hallo“ sagt und lächelt. Trotzdem kann sich Draco nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so sehr gewollt zu haben.

***

_ So please, please, please  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me get what I want  
This time _

***

„Die Liebe _ist_ lächerlich“, sagt Darren, die eine Hälfte eines ziemlich süßen Paares in den Dreißigern, das das Café mit der Regenbogenflagge besucht. „Ich war einen guten Monat lang von Tonys Hintern besessen, bevor ich tatsächlich den Mut hatte, ihn anzusprechen.“

„Das bist du immer noch“, sagt Tony, grinst und zerzaust Darrens wuscheliges braunes Haar. „Die Sache ist die, Draco ... Wenn du ihn magst, bespring ihn einfach. Die beste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe.“

Draco bezweifelt das nicht, sie scheinen wirklich sehr glücklich zu sein, aber er ist nicht wirklich der Typ, der jemanden anspringt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefallen würde“, sagt er, nimmt seine riesige Tasse von Denise, der Kellnerin, entgegen und bedankt sich bei ihr mit einem Lächeln, das er den Menschen in seiner eigenen Welt nie zeigen würde. Sie hat mit einem Spritzer Sahne ein fröhliches Gesicht auf die Oberfläche seiner heißen Schokolade gemalt und er weiß, ohne nachzufragen, dass sie es getan hat, um ihn aufzuheitern.

Es ist gerade mal sechs Uhr, aber der Himmel draußen ist dunkel und das Café, das mit einer seltsamen Auswahl an bunten Lampen beleuchtet ist, ist belebt und von der Art Weihnachtsstimmung erfüllt, die Draco nicht aufbringen kann. Er hat an diesem Ort einige interessante Leute kennengelernt, die ihm eine Vielzahl von Ratschlägen zu seinem Harry-Problem anzubieten haben. Inmitten einer Gruppe von Leuten, die ihn nur als Draco, Draco-Schatz oder gelegentlich als  _ Drake-Darling _ kennen (was er Jeremy, dem bekanntlich grummeligen alten Knacker, nur deshalb durchgehen lässt, weil er bei ihrem ersten Treffen gesagt hat, dass Dracos Haare umwerfend und seine Schuhe  _ fabelhaft  _ aussehen), fühlt er sich befreit, fast ausgelassen und er ertappt sich dabei, dass er sein Liebesleben oder das Fehlen eines solchen zusammen mit dem Rest von ihnen bemitleidet.

„Lass es einfach gut sein, Darling“, sagt Jeremy und verzieht das Gesicht zu einem mürrischen Ausdruck. „Es wird alles in Tränen enden. Besorge dir eine Flasche Wein und einen Buttplug und lass es gut sein.“

Draco wird angesichts der scharfen, gewagten Worte etwas rot, aber er hat sich an die anderen gewöhnt und stimmt in ihr schallendes Gelächter mit ein.

„Oh, sei nicht so ein elender, alter Sack, Jeremy“, schimpft Darren, beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Arm. „Mit einem Buttplug kann man nachts nicht kuscheln!“

Jeremy verdreht die Augen. „Ihr zwei seid besessen vom Kuscheln, verdammt noch mal. Ihr seid schlimmer als Frauen.“

„Pass auf, was du sagst“, beschwert sich Evie, die mit ihrem winzigen Laptop unterm Arm an ihrem Tisch auftaucht. Jeden Nachmittag sitzt sie am Fenster und schreibt an dem komischen kleinen Ding, aber für heute scheint sie mit der Arbeit fertig zu sein. „Einen Lebkuchen-Latte, bitte, Denise“, ruft sie und lässt sich neben Draco aufs Sofa fallen. „Hör nicht auf ihn“, rät sie mit geschwungenen, streng nach unten gezogenen Augenbrauen, die aussehen wie die eines Filmstars.

„Das tue ich nie“, sagt Draco und bekommt von Tony einen herzlichen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Ich bin selbst schon pessimistisch genug, danke. Und überhaupt... wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nicht schon einen Buttplug besitze?“

Jeremy kichert und zwinkert ihm zu. Als die vier das Gespräch ohne ihn fortsetzen, lehnt sich Draco auf dem abgewetzten Ledersofa zurück und beobachtet sie gedankenverloren. Er weiß, dass einige seiner Freunde jede Nacht einfach in einen Club stürzen und alles mitnehmen, was ihnen über den Weg läuft, aber dieses Leben ist nichts für ihn. Abgesehen von allem anderen, ist er viel zu wählerisch. Und das andere, die Tatsache, dass er peinlicherweise in Harry verliebt ist, na ja... das ist auch ein ziemlich großer Teil des Problems.

***

_ Haven't had a dream in a long time  
See, the life I've had  
Can make a good man bad _

***

Am nächsten Tag ist es noch kälter und Draco fröstelt, als er tief die eisige Luft einatmet. Der bittere Duft von Kaffee und der süße, weihnachtliche Tannenduft verwirren seine Nase und erinnern ihn daran, dass in zwei Tagen Weihnachten ist. Er kann nicht sagen, dass er sich besonders darauf freut. Keine Arbeit, kein Harry und keine Ablenkungen mehr für mindestens achtundvierzig Stunden.

Draco kaut ohne Begeisterung auf seinem Sandwich herum und ist enttäuscht, dass seine Taube nirgends zu sehen ist. Heute gibt es reichlich Reste. Es ist natürlich seine eigene Schuld, er hätte sich niemals von Darren und Tony überreden lassen sollen, sie mitten in der Woche in eine Bar zu begleiten und er hätte sich ganz sicher nicht von ihnen all diese Drinks mit den seltsamen Farben ausgeben lassen sollen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob das fürchterliche Tanzen, das darauf folgte, eine Erinnerung oder ein Traum war, aber sein Kopf tut jedenfalls so weh, dass es echt gewesen sein könnte.

Er schaudert und nippt an seiner Tasse mit frischem Orangensaft – heute Morgen gibt es keinen Kaffee oder Schokolade für ihn. Sein Durst ist riesig und er hätte schwören können, dass die Kaffeedame seine ungewöhnliche Bestellung und seine hohlen Augen zur Kenntnis genommen und ihm ein kleines, verschwörerisches Lächeln geschenkt hat.

Das Geräusch von Schritten lässt ihn aufblicken. Es ist ein bisschen früh für Harry, aber... Dracos Herz sinkt. Evie läuft den Weg zu ihm hin, eingehüllt in einen knallroten Mantel und beladen mit Einkaufstüten. Sie hat ihn gesehen.

„Hey“, ruft sie, kommt herübergeschlendert und lässt sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. „Ooh, du siehst ein bisschen mitgenommen aus.“

Draco hebt eine Augenbraue. Das Mädchen sieht verstörend gesund aus, mit kalter, rosiger Haut und zerzausten Locken. Er hätte nach Hause gehen sollen, als sie es tat, aber natürlich wird er das nicht sagen.

„Charmant. Was machst du denn hier?“

Evie lacht. „Ich wohne nicht in dem Café, weißt du. Ich habe nur meine letzten kleinen Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt.“

Draco schaut verstohlen auf den kleinen Berg von Tüten zu ihren Füßen. „Kleinigkeiten?“

Sie rümpft die Nase. „Na ja, ich hab’s vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben aber es ist Weihnachten.“

Draco weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll, also nickt er und trinkt leise seinen Saft.

„Sei nicht so ein Miesepeter, Draco. Was machst du eigentlich an Weihnachten?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Draco zuckt mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht besuche ich meine Eltern.“

„Wo wohnen sie denn?“, fragt Evie, deren dunkle Augen vor Neugierde leuchten.

„In Bordeaux.“ Draco blickt unauffällig um sie herum und hofft, dass Harry heute zu spät kommt.

Evies Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe. „In Frankreich? Und du hast dich noch nicht entschieden? Habt ihr einen Privatjet oder so?“, lacht sie.

Draco lächelt und hofft, dass sie das Thema fallen lässt. „Nicht wirklich.“

Er ist erleichtert, als Evie lediglich auf ihre Einkäufe hinunterblickt und seufzt. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Ivana ihr Geschenk dieses Jahr mag“, sagt sie bedrückt und Draco hat alle Mühe, einen finsteren Blick zu unterdrücken bei dem Gedanken an Evies überhebliche, mürrische Freundin. Er hat die Frau erst ein einziges Mal getroffen, aber er hat genug von ihr gehört, um sich sicher zu sein, dass seine nächsten Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen.

„Ivana hat dich nicht verdient. Oder deine Geschenke.“

Evie seufzt. „Hör auf, Draco.“

„Es stimmt aber. Was hast du für sie besorgt?“

„Eines dieser wahnsinnig komplizierten Brettspiele, die sie so sehr liebt... unter anderem“, sagt sie und öffnet eine riesige, glänzende Tasche, in der eine große Schachtel mit einem Drachen auf der Vorderseite steckt. „Ein Privatjet wäre aber sicher besser... bist du sicher, dass du keinen hast?“

Draco öffnet den Mund, um zu antworten, aber ein leises Pfeifen erregt ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Evie dreht sich um, um nach dem Ursprung zu suchen, bevor Draco ihr sagen kann, dass sie das lassen soll.

„Oh mein Gott – ist er das?“, fragt sie und flüstert glücklicherweise.

Draco nickt, wünscht sich unsichtbar zu sein und weiß, dass Evie ihn mit ihrem bunten Mantel und ihrer Menge an Einkaufstüten noch auffälliger macht als je zuvor. Harry hat sie noch nicht gesehen, aber Draco weiß, wenn er es tut, wird es entsetzlich sein. Es wird sich so anfühlen, als ob endlich alle drei seiner kleinen Welten aufeinanderprallen und vielleicht, so denkt er geradezu dramatisch, werden alle drei aufhören zu existieren. Und zugegeben, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sich die Welt tatsächlich um ihn dreht. Aber die Vorstellung, dass sie es tut, lässt ihn sich manchmal besser fühlen.

„Oh, Draco... Er ist hinreißend“, flüstert Evie.

Draco runzelt die Stirn. „Tierbabys sind hinreißend. Harry ist... Ich weiß nicht, aber dreh dich um, bevor er sieht, dass du ihn anstarrst!“

Sichtlich amüsiert erfüllt Evie ihm seinen Wunsch, aber als Harry ein paar Sekunden später an der Bank vorbeigeht, weiß Draco, dass sie ihn anstarrt, obwohl er in seine Tasse Saft blickt, als ob sie den Schlüssel zum Leben, zum Universum und zu allem enthält. Als seine Schritte in der Ferne verschwinden, blickt Draco auf. Die eisige Brise treibt ihm Harrys anhaltenden Duft nach Nelken und warmem Holz in die Nase und er seufzt. Er hasst sich selbst.

„Tja, das war interessant“, sagt Evie strahlend.

„Was?“

„Während du so getan hast, als wärst du nicht hier, was übrigens sehr erwachsen von dir war, habe ich sein Gesicht beobachtet und weißt du was?“

„Du bist selbstgefällig und gehst zu viel einkaufen?“, sagt Draco gereizt.

„Nein. Er sah wirklich enttäuscht aus, dich mit mir zu sehen“, sagt sie triumphierend und stößt Draco in die Rippen. Er verzieht das Gesicht, obwohl sein Mantel dick genug ist, dass es nicht wehtut.

„Ich weiß nicht“, seufzt er niedergeschlagen. Evie ist ein reizendes Mädchen und er würde es ihr nicht zutrauen, nur zu übertreiben, damit er sich besser fühlt. „Vielleicht hat Jeremy recht.“

Entsetzt schüttelt Evie den Kopf. „Nein. Jeremy hat in vielen Dingen recht, aber du solltest nie auf ihn hören, wenn es um... romantische Angelegenheiten geht. Er ist ein verbitterter, unglücklicher alter Mann, Draco und Bitterkeit und Elend lieben Gesellschaft.“

Draco rutscht auf der Bank hin und her. Sie fühlt sich nicht so bequem an wie sonst. „Menschen sind normalerweise aus einem bestimmten Grund verbittert“, sagt er und hofft, dass sie nicht weiß, dass er aus Erfahrung spricht.

Sie nickt langsam und stößt Dampfwolken in die frostige Luft aus. „Ja. Er war auch mal verliebt.“

„Das kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen.“

Evie lächelt. „Das ginge mir auch so, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Der Typ kam aus einer etwas seltsamen Familie... Sie bestanden darauf, dass er dieses Mädchen heiratet... Jeremy hat nicht um ihn gekämpft und er hat sie geheiratet. Er hat ihn für immer verloren und das Verrückte ist, der Typ war verrückt nach Jeremy. Ein Wort von ihm und er hätte die ganze Sache abgeblasen und wäre mit ihm durchgebrannt.“

„Warum hat er es dann nicht getan?“, fragt Draco, der sich ein bisschen von Mitleid ergriffen fühlt. „Warum hat er nicht was gesagt?“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er will nie drüber reden.“

Draco lässt die Schultern hängen und blickt über den glitzernden Rasen, wo er gerade noch Harry als den Punkt ausmachen kann, der sich auf den Weg zu den Parkeingängen macht. „Oh.“

Evie stupst ihn wieder an. „Der Punkt ist... dir muss das nicht passieren. Um Himmels willen, Draco, morgen ist Heiligabend. Es könnte deine letzte Chance in diesem Jahr sein.“

***

__ So for once in my life  
Let me get what I want  
Lord knows, it would be the first time 

***

An diesem Abend, nachdem Draco mit der Arbeit fertig ist, geht er nicht ins Regenbogencafé oder die Glitzerbar oder sonst wohin, wo er einem anderen Menschen begegnen könnte. Er geht nach Hause, steht viel zu lange unter der heißen Dusche, macht sich eine Tasse sündhaft teuren Kakao und begibt sich ins Bett. Er weiß bereits, dass er nicht schlafen können wird, also legt er sich auf einen Berg von Kissen und trinkt langsam, starrt auf die filigranen Muster der Schatten, die das flackernde Licht der Lampen gegen die frostigen Fenster und an die Wände wirft.

Evies Worte schwirren in seinem Kopf herum, hin und her, hin und her, bis Draco in die Kissen sinkt, von seinen schweren Augen und der einschläfernden Wirkung einer guten Tasse Kakao in den Schlaf gewogen. Als er schließlich einschläft, die Finger immer noch um den Henkel seiner Tasse geschlungen, weiß er, dass er etwas tun muss. Etwas. Irgendetwas.

Er wacht nicht auf, als die Tasse auf den Boden scheppert und unters Bett rollt.

Immer noch ohne Plan, aber mit dem Gefühl, ausgeruht zu sein, arbeitet sich Draco am nächsten Morgen geistesabwesend durch seinen Stapel von Anfragen, beschwert sich kaum, als Barry, der Büromuffel, ihn zwingt, an einem Cracker zu ziehen, beklagt sich nicht, als ein Rußkäfer herausfällt und überall auf seinem Schreibtisch kleine Fußabdrücke hinterlässt und, was am allerschlimmsten ist, geht dreimal an Harry im Gang des sechsten Stocks vorbei und schreckt bei seinem Anblick zusammen. Dreimal.

Als er seine Bank erreicht, seine heiße Schokolade kauft und sich setzt, ist er nur noch ein Nervenbündel. Trotzdem ist er fest entschlossen, Harry heute anzusprechen, denn, wie alle immer wieder betonen, ist es Heiligabend und mehr als das – es ist einfach an der Zeit.

Draco hat noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, seine Sandwiches herauszufischen, als Harry in Sichtweite kommt. Der Mistkerl ist zu früh dran und Draco ist leicht verärgert, obwohl ihm noch nie weniger nach Essen zumute war. Aber darum geht es nicht und die Taube ist schon da und pickt optimistisch zwischen Dracos Füßen herum.

„Es ist Harry Potters Schuld, wenn du nichts bekommst“, sagt er.

Die Taube betrachtet ihn skeptisch, den Kopf auf eine Seite gelegt.

Draco starrt auf den Vogel hinunter, als die vertrauten Schritte lauter werden und dann anhalten. Ein Gefühl des unausweichlichen Verderbens macht sich in ihm breit und er blickt auf, um einen Wuschelkopf mit vom Wind zerzausten schwarzen Haaren, einen leicht verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck und ein Paar hoffnungslos aufrichtiger grüner Augen zu sehen. Er ist verloren und er hasst Harry Potter verdammt noch mal. Nur, dass er das nicht tut. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Hallo“, sagt Harry vorsichtig und schwankt leicht. Er wirkt fast nervös und hat die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt wie ein unbeholfener Schuljunge. Wie Draco es schafft, nicht zu lächeln, kann er sich nicht erklären. Warum genau er es versucht, ist eine viel größere Frage, aber er braucht sie nicht zu beantworten. Er weiß bereits, dass er ein vollkommener und völliger Trottel ist.

„Äh, hallo“, murmelt er und wünscht sich, er wüsste, worauf das Ganze hinausläuft, und wünscht sich noch inständiger, er könnte den Blick von Harry abwenden. Er spürt ganz stark, dass eine weitere Minute Augenkontakt ihn völlig zusammenbrechen lassen würde und dann weiß der liebe Gott, was passieren könnte.

Harry holt tief Luft. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst und ich bin mir sicher, dass du deine Gründe dafür hast, selbst nach all der Zeit, aber ich habe es satt, dich Tag für Tag hier sitzen zu sehen, wie du mich anfunkelst, also...“ Harry hält inne und scheint sich zu sammeln. „Es ist Weihnachten und ich habe beschlossen, dir ein Friedensangebot zu machen. Ich wollte dir eigentlich einen Kaffee kaufen, aber du hast ja schon einen, also... Wie wär's mit ein paar Pommes?“

Er holt eine in Papier eingewickelte Tüte hinter seinem Rücken hervor und schenkt Draco ein warmes, schiefes Lächeln, das die Überreste seiner Zurückhaltung verschwinden lässt.

„Möchtest du dich hinsetzen?“, fragt er, schubst die Taube sanft von der Bank, um Harry Platz zu machen und wischt den gröbsten Frost von den Holzlatten weg. „Ich funkel dich nicht an“, fügt er hinzu, als Harry sich setzt und das Papier auswickelt, was eine Welle von köstlichen Düften – Salz/Essig/heißes Papier – in Dracos Nase steigen lässt. Er atmet tief ein.

Harry lacht und hält ihm den dampfenden Papierfetzen hin. „Doch, ich fürchte schon.“

Draco runzelt die Stirn und sucht nach der perfekten Pommes. Ohne nachzudenken, beißt er sie in zwei Hälften und wirft ein Stück der Taube zu, die es eifrig aufschnappt und dann mehrmals hintereinander fallen lässt.

„Heiß“, murmelt Draco ihr zu. Er blickt zu Harry, der Salz von seinen Fingern leckt und ihn mit stiller Belustigung ansieht. „Ich will dich nicht anfunkeln. Und ich... mag dich nicht nicht. Und es ist kein Kaffee, es ist heiße Schokolade. Mit Marshmallows“, fügt er mit Nachdruck hinzu, auf einmal überwältigt von dem Drang, alles zu beichten.

„Na ja... das ist gut“, sagt Harry und es klingt misstrauisch, als würde er versuchen, nicht zu lachen.

„Welcher Teil?“

Harrys Lächeln ist umwerfend. „Eigentlich alles.“

Draco hebt eine Augenbraue und nimmt sich einen andere Pommes. „Wirklich?“

„Na ja, ich schätze, versehentliches Anfunkeln ist nicht unbedingt hilfreich, aber... heiße Schokolade ist gut und ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht nicht magst. Ich mag dich auch nicht nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein...“ Harry zögert und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe herum und das auf eine Art, die Draco unglaublich charmant findet.

„Was?“, flüstert er, zittert und wünscht sich, sein Mantel wäre so warm wie Harrys, ganz aus weicher Wolle und mit großen runden Knöpfen, waldgrün und doppelt gefüttert, der Kragen gegen den Wind hochgeschlagen. Er verschränkt die Finger um seine Tasse und bringt jedes letzte Fünkchen seiner Selbstbeherrschung auf, um sich davon abzuhalten, die Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren. „Um ehrlich zu sein was?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein... mag ich dich, Draco“, murmelt Harry, läuft rot an und zerpflückt eifrig eine Pommes, ohne es zu bemerken.

Dracos Herz macht einen Sprung. „Wirklich?“

Harry stößt einen seltsam erstickten Laut aus und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du es mir besonders leicht gemacht hast“, sagt Draco mit schwacher Stimme.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich seit Gott-weiß-wie-lange jeden Mittag durch diesen Park laufe, nur um meiner Gesundheit willen?“, fragt Harry und seine Stimme klingt ungläubig.

„Das solltest du aber“, sagt Draco schnippisch. „Laufen ist sehr gut für dich.“

Harry stößt einen verzweifelten Atemzug aus und Draco fühlt mit ihm. Er weiß, dass er gerade schwierig ist, aber er kann nicht anders. Aus irgendeinem Grund kann er sich nicht dazu durchringen zu glauben, dass das oder die sanften Wellen von Harrys Frustration in der eisigen Luft real und wirklich sind.

„Kannst du das lassen?“, fleht Harry.

„Was genau?“

„So verdammt unmöglich zu sein, während ich versuche, das hier durchzuziehen!“

Draco starrt Harry an, als die erschreckende, aufregende Realität ihn endlich einzuholen beginnt. Seine kostbare Selbstbeherrschung lässt ihn völlig im Stich und er platzt heraus: „Bittest du mich um ein Date?“

Harrys Mundwinkel bewegen sich nach oben und verheißen ein Lächeln. „Ich versuch's zumindest.“

Genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, sind die spontanen Worte auch schon wieder versiegt und alles, was Draco zustande bringt, ist: „Oh.“

„Als ich dich gestern mit diesem Mädchen gesehen habe, hätte ich fast aufgegeben“, gibt Harry zu und blickt verstohlen auf die abkühlenden Pommes auf seinem Schoß. „Und dann dachte ich... Na ja, scheiß drauf, wirklich. Sag was oder vergiss es.“ Er zuckt lässig mit den Schultern, aber seine Verlegenheit springt auf Draco über und windet sich wie ein wärmender Zauber um ihn.

„Evie?“ Draco lacht leise. „Nein, sie ist so homosexuell wie... Na ja, ich, nehme ich an.“

„Ich bin ziemlich erleichtert, das zu hören“, sagt Harry und dann _schaut er ihn einfach nur an_ , seine Augen brennen sich in Dracos und plötzlich spielt die bittere Kälte keine Rolle mehr. Draco hält seinen Pappbecher fest umklammert, während er das grüne und chaotische Durcheinander ansieht, das der Mann vor ihm darstellt, in sich aufnimmt. Er denkt an Jeremy und seine verlorene Liebe, an Evie und ihre undankbare Freundin und an Darren und Tony, die beide ihren Anteil an Herzschmerz zu bewältigen hatten, bevor sie zueinander fanden. Während er zurückstarrt, bleibt Dracos angesichts der magischen Erkenntnis die Luft weg, dass niemand alle Antworten hat und das ist okay. Harry mag ihn, auch wenn er launisch und ungesellig ist und auch wenn er mit Tauben spricht und auch wenn er heiße Schokolade lieber mag als Kaffee.

Harrys Fingerspitzen sind eisig, als sie über sein Gesicht streichen, aber als Draco sich vorbeugt, um sich zu nehmen, was ihm gehört, stellt er fest, dass Harrys Mantel und seine Lippen genauso weich und warm sind, wie sie aussehen. Immer noch an seiner Tasse festhaltend, öffnet Draco seinen Mund für Harrys, nur für einen Moment, wird von Hitze durchflutet, gleitet mit seinen Fingern durch das Haar, das überraschend weich ist, und erlaubt sich zu vergessen, dass der Rest des Parks – seines Parks – überhaupt existiert.

„Wa-hey!“, ruft jemand, gefolgt von lautem Kichern und sie lösen sich voneinander.

Harry, so stellt Draco erfreut fest, sieht genauso benommen und verwirrt aus, wie er sich selbst fühlt. Er dreht sich um und sucht die Umgebung ab, aber dieser Teil des Parks ist menschenleer, bis auf die beiden und die Kaffeefrau, die ihn, jetzt wo er genauer hinsieht, wie die Spannerin angrinst, die sie offenbar ist.

„Sie haben Ihre Pommes fallen lassen“, stellt sie fest und Harry sieht sie einfach nur an.

„Oh.“ Erschrocken starrt er auf die Reste seines Mittagessens, die nun auf dem Boden verstreut sind. Die Tauben beginnen bereits, aus dem ganzen Park herbeizuschwärmen, um sich um die Beute zu streiten. „Sieht so aus.“

„Macht nichts“, ruft sie, wickelt ihren Schal fester um sich und zieht sich auf ihren kleinen Hocker zurück. „Sieht aus, als hätte es sich gelohnt.“

Harrys Lächeln ist schüchtern und sorgsam ungeniert, als er seine kalten Finger mit Dracos verschränkt und über den glitzernden Rasen blickt. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich bald wieder zurück zur Arbeit gehen.“

Draco atmet den Geruch von Winter und von Weihnachten ein und folgt seinem Blick „Bald.“

***

_ Lord knows, it would be the first time _ .


End file.
